Until Death L x Light
by hieislucky13
Summary: Summary inside, sorry, I really suck at these
1. Chapter 1

b This contains some major spoilers, such as L's real name!! /b Ok this does not follow the actually plot. Light still has a death note and still hates L. But in this no one's going against Kira and Light hates L for a different reason. L is still very smart but he's a few years younger and is a year ahead of Light.

"Light, Light Yagami?" the teacher said. I raised my hand and he continued on with the role call. "Lawliet L?" he called. L raised his hand and turned around to glared at me. I scowled in return. He was a year older but I was in most of his classes because of advanced placement. I would have killed him already if he had actually done something wrong. But, as the situation put it.. The teacher continued with the science lesson. ".. As you know the science project is coming up. This counts for 80 percent of your grade for this semester. I'm going to put you in pairs. But first, Machiko, please pass out theses papers."

Machiko is a girl who had a slight build and striking green eyes. She was paler than L and her hair that was coloured light green and cut short. Like L, she had dark circles under her eyes. Many of the girls often mistook her for a guy. She was quiet but had somewhat of a temper. How did I know all this? She was the only girl to never pay any attention to me. Me, Light Yagami, was supposed to be popular with iall/i the ladies! I was with all, but one. That really bugged me. Machiko passed out the papers with directions on them and then sat back down in her usual spot next to L. She had a very strange past as well, which was the main reason no one but L talked to her. She had been part of a very wealthy family that had been killed in a hostage situation. The murderer was found dead one week later.

"Arigatou Machiko," the teacher said, "Now you will be paired up." He started the pairing at the right side of the room. Since I was on the left I would be picked later, so I let my mind wander to reasons why she didn't swoon over me. The next thing I knew L was in the desk in front of mine sitting in his usual strange way. "What do you want?" I sneered. L raised an eyebrow and pointed to the teacher. "He paired you with me," he said. It took all of my control to not go and kill the teacher. I sighed.

I glanced over at Machiko. She had it just as bad in my point of view. She was paired with Bashira, the most popular girl in the class, and the dumbest. "So, what will we do our project on?" L said attempting to be civil. I nodded and started searching through the book. A few minutes later L closed his book. "Found anything?" he asked. I shook my head no. About 2 seconds later Machiko came up to us with a slip of paper in one hand. She slipped into L's hand. "Interesting," he said in a thoughtful tone.

He passed it to me and I read the topic. "Bugs?" I said skeptically. "It's a very wide subject that can go several different ways," she said. Her voice was smooth and cold like ice. I nodded and closed my book. "Come on, it's almost lunch," L said to her. It wasn't that I had a thing for Machiko, it was just strange. Some to think of it, I didn't like anyone here. They gathered their books and told the teacher the juvenile topics. The bell rand and they were the first out of the room.

L'S POV

We put our books up and walked outside. Thank God our school was open campus. There was an old oak tree barely into the forest behind the school that we always sat in to eat. I pulled myself up and lent Machi-chan a hand. "Arigatou," she said as she settled on the branch above me. She rummaged through her lunch sack as I picked a leaf off of the tree and tore it into tiny pieces for no reason. "Here ya go," she said handing me a piece of the cake she made last weekend. I smiled. She was the only one who didn't think I was weird for my sweet tooth.

She pulled out a small bag of raspberries and slowly began to eat. "That test was very easy," she commented. I nodded with a mouthful of cake. Then she did something that only I could ever see. She smiled. Machiko was my best and only friend. I knew she was keeping secrets from even me but we had only met each other 2 years ago, I couldn't expect her to give me the key to her mind. We sat in silence for a while then she sighed. "I don't feel like going back to class," she muttered.

"Want me to skip with you?" I offered. She nodded and took the pencil from her spiral notebook and began to draw. Very well I might add. I put my ear buds in my ears and closed my eyes. But all I could see was Light face and his piercing brown eyes that if the light caught them right they appeared red. My eyes snapped open. Why wouldn't he get out of my head?! It started about 2 months ago when I caught myself staring at him. He had been playing soccer, girls against guys. The only reason I was there was because Machi-chan was a fierce player on the girl's side.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" she said not taking here eyes off the paper. I just nodded and sighed. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" she said. "What? No, I don't have feelings for him that way!" I said becoming tense. "Okay," she said letting the subject drop. Did I though? Is that what I felt for him? There was that dream.. No, I can't do that. It's not right.


	2. Chapter 2

L'S POVI had had the dream again.. I thought about telling Machi-chan about this but it would just increase the chances that I was falling for Light. Even if knew it did Machiko didn't need to. When I stopped by to pick her up this morning though it seemed as though she was withdrawn. Even more than usual. "Machi-chan, what's wrong?" I asked. When she looked up I nearly jumped out of my skin. Her usual vibrant green eyes were a dull dying plant colour. "I'm fine," she muttered. I knew she was lying through her teeth but I didn't want to push her. On the way to our lockers one of the girls shouted an insult at her, but she didn't react. It was as if she didn't even hear anyone. I was careful to listen to the teachers taking good notes so she could copy later since her mind was elsewhere. Third period came and we sat in science class. Since it was before the bell Most everyone was out of their seat trying to talk to Light. I glanced back at him and he looked at me and signaled me to come over. I looked at Machi-chan. She didn't even look up from the desk. I walked over to Light. "What?" I said in a nasty tone. For some reason I felt that I should be in a bad mood if she was.Light narrowed his eyes at me. "When and where did you want to work on the project?" he said. I sighed. "Um, how bout after school Friday," I mumbled. "Can't, I have a date with Misa," he said. All the girls around him looked as if they had been hit by a train. "Who's that?" I asked genuinely curious. "None of your business," he sneered. I scowled and turned to leave. "Saturday at 6:00 good?" he called. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Yea, that's fine," I said and went back to my seat. When the bell rang for lunch and we went out to the oak tree she handed me a piece of the cake. I waited for her to get her lunch out as well but she made no effort to get it. She was looking around as if someone was following her. The rest of the day passed like this. When I stopped at her house to drop her off she turned to look at me. "Be careful L," she said and then walked into her house. I frowned, what was all that about?MACHIKO'S POVHe was back. My shinigami Pen, and he came baring bad news. As soon as I was through the door he gave me his creepy smile. "Hello Machi-chan," he rasped. I bowed. "What you told me this morning, are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I felt tears brim my eyes. If what he had told me was true, L was going to die in 9 days. "Why does he die?" I choked. Pen sighed. "It's just his time," he said quietly. I swallowed the lump in my throat attempting to pull myself back together. But then no one was here except for Pen, and ever since my family's death he'd become a brotherly figure to me."Machi-chan, are you ok?" he asked. The tears finally overflowed and I fell to my knees. "But he's all I have Pen!" I shouted and buried my face in my hands. "You still have the Death Note, right?" he asked. I nodded weakly. I had only used it on one person, the man who had killed my family. "Can you tell me who kills him?" I asked hopeful. "His name is Yagami Light," Pen muttered. My eyes widened. "B-But I can't do that.." I trialed off. No matter what L told me I could tell he was falling for Light. If I killed him.. "I'm sorry, but that's all I know," Pen said. I pulled my knees to my chest and began to rock back and forth trying to think of a way to save L and not break his heart. "Pen, is there any other way I could save L?" I asked. He scooped me up in his arms and my sobs died down. "There is another way, but I don't think you'd do it," he said. "Anything," I whispered. In the past 2 years I knew I had growing feelings for L, though I couldn't fully comprehend them. "I'd give my life for him," I said. Pen nodded. "That's _basically_ what you must do," he said. "Huh?" "You give L your remaining years," Pen said. I thought this over for a minute. "Ok," I said in a shrug, "But what's the catch?" He set me down on the couch."I'll tell you if you let me have the apples," he said smiling. I laughed and motioned to the bowl. Pen took a bite of one then looked at me. "After giving the human of choice the rest of your years, you will then be turned into a shinigami," he said throwing the rest in his mouth. My breath caught. I didn't find anything wrong with shinigami at all. Though the process of becoming one.. My flesh would literally rot off my bones while I was still living. Pen was still eating apples as I thought through this. "How many years do I have left?" I asked. Pen looked at me and swallowed. "23," he said. I nodded. "Can I wait until the eighth day to give my life?" "It takes a full 24 hours to transmit all those years, I would suggest you wait till the seventh," he muttered.I nodded and stood up. "Well, only having seven days to live should be interesting, I hope they'll be good ones," I said. "I need to finish the Yu Yu Hakusho series before I die," I muttered flipping on the TV. Pen laughed and watched 18 episodes with me all through the night. The next day I felt as if a weight had been lifted off me. "You're in a better mood today," L commented. I smiled to him, "Yup! So, have you been thinking of him lately?" I had 7 days to get them together, I wouldn't waste a moment. L'S POVHow did she know?! My dream of Light had become more.. Intimate. I sighed, no use keeping it from her. "Yea," I muttered. Her smile widened, "And?" "Well, I'm going to his house on Saturday at 6:00.." "Perfect time to tell him how you feel," she said. I looked up at her. What was she saying? "I'm not gay," I said firmly. "Oh you're not?" she asked. I could tell she was amused. "No," I said in a childish way. "Hmm, let's think of some ways to tell if you are or not," she said. "Sure, since I'm not it should be a piece of cake," I smirked."I have another soccer game today," she said. What was she getting at now. "Wait, girls don't play 'til Friday," I said totally confused. "The coach put me on the guys team. So when you come to watch me play and are pitching a tent when it ends, there's score one for the gay team," she said. "What?! If I'm watching you play.. Then.." "Please, I'm sure you won't be watching me. And even if you were I look very much like a guy," she said. I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I mumbled, "Any other way you could tell?" "Have you been dreaming of him lately?" she asked.I gulped trying to keep the car steady. "Y-yea.." I said. "About..?" "I can't tell you," I said wincing realizing how perverted that sounded. "L.." she said in a motherly tone. "Okay! Okay! Well, we were.. In an _awkward_ position," I muttered. She smirked, "How awkward?" "You have no shame," I said. "Nope." I sighed, "Fine, he was, um, well to put it bluntly giving me a blow job." She laughed and said, "L, there's a 75 chance that you're gay."


	3. Chapter 3

NO RECAP!

MACHI'S POV (A/N: sorry, I'm not usually good at guys POV, but I try some times)

I gripped the handle bars of my bike for fear of falling. For some reason L couldn't give me a ride to the game.. I knew why of course. He didn't want to be caught for how he was. Pen sort of flew beside me accompanying me on my way. "At this rate it'll never happen," Pen muttered. I shot him a sour look and concentrated on the road before me. Stupid L..making me bike 5 miles to the game..grr. I was actually very surprised when I got there though to find L holding my favourite ice cream in one hand and his ticket in the other. So he just wanted to make me bike! The bastard! But I love him anyway.

I slowed down and got off my bike. I chained it to his car so he couldn't leave without me. "You're an asshole," I said reaching for the ice cream but he held it over my head. Curse my shortness. "What was that chibi?" he said with a smirk. I pouted and jumped for the ice cream but he had a good 8 inches on me. I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine," I muttered, "You're totally amazing..even though you made me bike five miles." He handed me the ice cream and I ate it quickly.

I lifted through it and saved the raspberries for last. When I was done I threw the cup away and found L in the stands. He was smiling evilly at me as soon as he caught sight of me. "What?" I said curiously. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down beside him. He sighed and said, "Must I act like you mother?" I frowned. "Huh?" I muttered raising as eyebrow. He licked his thumb and started to rub my cheek. "Hey- L, ew!! -c-cut it out!" I said but I noticed some pink stuff on his thumb. The ice cream. "Oh," I said. He smiled and so did I. The coach blew his whistle for all the team players.

I got up and was about to go but L grabbed my wrist. "Good Luck!" he said, a little more cheery than usual. I gave him a cocky grin and said, "Pfft, as if I need it." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to the coach. "Alright men, we just need this one last game and we'll be in the finals. Don't lose it!" he shouted. As you probably noticed he said imen/i. There wasn't supposed to mixed genders, but since I was so good and looked so much like a guy, they recruited me. I took my position and the game begun.

Soon the game was over and the opposing team hadn't even scored one goal. Now it was time to see if I was right about L.

L'S POV

Why, WHY did she have to be right?! I pulled my jacket down to cover up myself as I watched Light. Curse his perfect hair.. Ugh! How could I think that?! Machi-chan skipped up the stairs. Her eyes glittered when she said the question I really didn't want to hear, "So, did it work?" I looked around nervously and she smirked. She grabbed my forearm and tried to pull me up. "Come on, we'll talk about it at my house," she said. I could tell she was really trying to suppress laughter. She quickly loaded her bike in my car and we rode home in silence.

When I pulled up to her house I noticed she was looking around like she was being followed again. I frowned, why did she do that? She opened the door and let me inside. As usual nothing special, though she did have a rather large house. She went to the kitchen and asked, "Do you want anything?" "Cake," I called back. Thank God I at least got some sweets. She handed me a plate and sat down across from me. "So?" she said. I sighed. Of course it had gone down since the game but geez, she just had to be right.

"You win," I muttered popping a strawberry in my mouth. She smiled. "So you're going to tell him tomorrow right?" she asked me. I thought about this for a second. To be honest, Light was a total bastard, a hot bastard though. I wasn't really sure I would trust myself around him without him knowing my feelings toward him. I was brought back from my thought when Machi-chan sighed. "Hmm?" was all I said. "I'm not feeling to good," she muttered holding her stomach. I got up and felt her forehead, she was burning up. I immediately turned into her big brother.

"Go take a shower and get in bed, I'll bring you some raspberries up ok?" I said. She looked at me and nodded. For her, raspberries fixed everything. I made her some Earl Grey Tea and brought it up to her room. When I knocked though I got no answer. I knocked again but got the same results. This time I just peaked inside and Machi-chan was already fast asleep in her bed. I sighed and left her stuff on the night stand. I went back downstairs and unloaded her bike from my car and drove to my house.

As soon as I got in I was reminded, yet again, that I was alone. The house was littered with clothes and random boxes of donuts and other sweets. No sign of parental influence could be seen. I sighed and locked the door. Another night alone, hopefully the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yea baby! I'm back!! But.. Only for three hours. That's how much time I was given to write by my mother. End of the exams yada yada yada. I'll start typing now and stop wasting time!

MACHI'S POV

I woke up with one hell of a headache. Gods.. What time was it? I checked my clock. 11:30 a.m. Which meant.. L wouldn't be over at Light's for another few hours. This was my last day with him, I should go see him now. Pen held out a bowl of raspberries when I came down the stairs. I smiled up at him and said, "Thanks Pen." He gave me a fanged grin and ruffled my hair. I ate rather quickly and got on my bicycle. "I'll see you tonight Pen!," I called back throwing caution to the wind. Sure I got a few stares for yelling at air but hey, they just thought I was crazy, they couldn't see my shinigami.

I hurried to L's house and knocked. He cracked the door open and smiled. "You feeling better?" he asked me. I nodded and chained my bike up quickly. I closed the door behind me and pinched my nose. "Am I always your cleaning lady?" I asked. Every time I came over his apartment was trashed and smelled awful. He gave me a sheepish grin and I immediately started cleaning. 4 loads of laundry and 2 bottles of febreeze later his house was at least presentable.

"So how long 'til you go over to Light's?" I asked. He frowned, "Light's coming over here." "Oh.. Well when?" "In.. 30 minutes.." He muttered. I gulped and muttered, "I better go then, I-I'll see you tomorrow L." That's just the thing though, I iwouldn't/i see him tomorrow. I gave him a weak smile and picked up my bag. "Good luck," I mumbled as I walked out the door. No, this wasn't the seventh day, but how my death had been planned was the easiest way to transfer the years. In about 2 hours I would be hit my and eighteen-wheeler and set into a severe coma. Two days later L would decide to pull the plug on me. He would hold my life in his hands, just like I always wanted him to.

I hopped on my bike and stopped at the ice cream shop. Pen was behind me again. "2 scoops of chocolate raspberry please," I said to the lady behind the counter. She gave me a soft smile and got my order. I paid her the 285 yen (about 2.75 in U.S. terms) and sat on the corner. Pen sat beside me. "You don't have to do this you know," he said. "I know," I whispered. To be honest, I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know what dying felt like.. I quickly finished my ice cream and went to the nearest bookstore. I picked up an art book and flipped the pages so it looked like I was reading. Truthfully I was thinking. He's definitely worth it. My life isn't headed anywhere.

Besides it was even easier on me this way. I wouldn't have to be on the sidelines watching the guy I had recently realized I love kiss someone else. I had realized it last night really, when I had woken in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The words kept going through my mind. iI love him. I love him./i Pen then whispered in my ear, "It's time." I nodded numbly and stood up. I put the book back in its section and walked out the door. I stood on the sidewalk for a full minute. "Here I go," I muttered. I took a shaky breath and began to walk across the busy street. That's the last thing I remember.

L'S POV

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood up. I had the feeling something terrible had happened but I didn't know what.. Light was rambling on about the boring project. "Hey, earth to L, can you here me Lawliet?" Light said waving his hand in front of my face. I nodded and he continued. I watched how his lips moved, perfectly forming every word. My eyes then moved to his. He wasn't looking at me so he didn't notice my staring. His eyes were absolutely beautiful.. "Um, L? What're you doing?" he asked. I had realized that I was leaning towards him.

"Nothing," I said quickly feeling my cheeks colour. He cocked an eyebrow but looked back down at our books. I noticed his cheeks were a little pink too. Damn it, why did it have to be so hot this time of year? "Hey Light, you wouldn't feel weird if I pulled my shirt of would you? Its so damn hot," I muttered. He shook his head and started writing. I pulled my white t-shirt over my head. That when I saw him look up. His eyes traveled over my chest, down to my abs, then even lower. I smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought..


	5. Chapter 5

NO RECAP!

Suddenly the phone rang. I got up and answered, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Is this Lawliet?"

"Yes.. Who is calling?"

"We're terribly sorry to tell you this, your sister, Michiko, has had a terrible accident.."

"WHAT?! What happened! Where is she??"

"The Watari Hospital, but you might not want to see her like this.."

"Like Hell! I'm coming damn it!" I shouted into the phone. Light gave me a questioning look. "It's Machi-chan. We have to go NOW!" I shouted. He got up quickly pulling his shoes back on as I slid a shirt over my head and stepped into my shoes. We were out the door in less than twenty seconds. The traffic to the hospital was pretty difficult. I ran through the front double doors with Light on my tail. I bent over breathing hard. "Excuse me sir, are you here to see someone?" the receptionist asked.

I nodded still out of breath. But Light answered for me. "We're here to see Machiko." The girl frowned and looked through her papers. "You mean the girl from the Habaku family?" she asked. I nodded. "Er.. She's in room 1313.. You may not want to see her if you're her brother.." "I'm not _really_ her brother but we're best friends and that's what she considers me, thanks!" I called back as we ran for the elevator. But it was taking too slow.. I rounded another corner and ran up the stair. Don't worry Machiko.. I'm coming.

LIGHT'S POV

He was running like a mad man, and I had no other choice but to follow. Machi-chan was like a sister to him after all..

We finally made it to the thirteenth floor and I followed him to the room 1313. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sign on the door.

'HEAD TRAUMA, COMA'

"No.." I heard L whisper. He slowly opened the door. I gulped, he didn't look too far from a collapse..

L'S POV

I opened the door, and I felt my heart stop. There was my friend, my _sister, lying on a hospital bed. She had many needles sticking in her arms, and an oxygen mask. Her usually pale face looked bruised and beaten. Her right arm was in a cast along with her left leg. There was a doctor in the corner of the room writing in a folder. "Wha-What happened to her.." I asked barely able to talk. "She was hit by an 18-wheeler, poor girl didn't stand a chance with her slight build," he said carelessly._

_"But what's wrong with her.. " Light said. He was looking at her with something like empathy. "Her right arm and leg were snapped in two, she has a crushed pelvis, severe head trauma, and one collapsed lung," the doctor read off his charts. He looked up at us and frowned. "Only family and close friends are allowed, are one of you Lawliet?" he asked. I gulped and put my shaking hand in the air. "Th-that's me.." I said. "Well the other boy must leave, I'm sorry but if he didn't know Machiko or-" "I'm his boyfriend, I'm here for support," Light stated. _

_I turned around and looked at him. His cheeks were pink but it didn't look like he was lying at all. "Oh.. Well then stay as long as you like," the doctor said shrugging, "But visiting hours are over at five."_

_I sat down on the couch near the window and Light sat down next to me. "L.. " he started off and I turned to look at him, "I'm really sorry this happened to you." I looked down and finally let the tears fall, "Th-thanks.." He slid his arms around my stomach and pulled me against his chest. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked. I could tell he was. "No," I decided and leaned in against him. I closed my eyes and fell into a troubled sleep. _


	6. Chapter 6

Oh dear, I'm sure so many of you must want to MURDER me. (dodges various tables and house plants) I'm sorry for the long (long long long) wait, but a lot of crap has been going on lately and I've finally gotten up the courage to continue this story without the fear of screwing it up. If you have time please drop a review in the box, and enjoy!

MACHI'S POV

I opened my eyes and shuddered. I felt so cold. "Pen, Pen where are you?" I called out. My throat felt dry and cracked. Instantly I felt warm arms around my shivering body. I smiled up at my shinigami, my brother. He smiled weakly at me and I returned it. "Why does everything hurt?" I asked. "You're turning into a shinigami. It seems to be going very fast.. Because of the years you're transferring," he muttered. I nodded and buried my bead into the rotten cloth that covered his body. "Hey Pen?" I asked. "Yes?" "Were you ever human?" I questioned. I could feel his body tense.

"Yes…"

L'S POV

Light was gently shaking me awake. My eyes opened and I said, "What! What! Is she awake?!" I shouted. Light gulped. "L, L listen to me," he said. He had seen me look over to Machi. Her chest wasn't rising. The machine that said her heart rate wasn't beeping. Machi was dead. "N-No," I muttered. I refused to believe it. I called for nurses, doctors, security, but no one would help. They would just come into the room and start unhooking her from the machines. I didn't realize I'd taken down four doctors until Light was holding me back screaming, "L snap out of it!"

And I did. I passed out.

LIGHT'S POV

Shit!! "L, L come on, wake up!" I said shaking his shoulders. But nothing, he had totally passed out. "Get him out of here!!" a doctor with a bloody nose roared. I obediently lifted L bridal style and carried him out of the room. I kept going to the elevator, then out onto the street, and before I knew it I was trying to work with my keys with L in one arm. When I finally go the door open my father looked at me in a strange way. "Why did you bring home a boy," he asked angrily. "He's a friend of mine dad, his best friend just died and he passed out. Can I keep him here for a while? He kinda lives alone.." I said trailing off looking at L's sleeping figure.

"Fine," my father, the chief of police, grumbled. I pulled L up the stairs and onto my own bed. I sighed when I felt Ryuk's eyes on my. "What do you want Ryuk?" I grunted more that asked. "Huh.. That human seems to be gaining years as we speak.. It's very strange," he said. "How can he be GAINING years?!" I asked. "Well, someone could have given him their years, that usually results in death though, it's a pretty hefty price," Ryuk said scratching his head. "You can.. Exchange.. Years?" I said blinking. Ryuk nodded, "Did I not tell you that?" "Nope." "Whoops." I looked back over to L, and then it hit me. "Machi-chan," I whispered. Of course! Why hadn't I seen it before?! She was the only one of her family to survive and the murderer ends up dead a week later?

"Ryuk, tell me what his original date of death was," I ordered. "Two days ago," he replied. "Damn it," I muttered. "Who was gonna kill him?" I asked. Ryuk looked at me funny, "How did you know someone would kill him?" he asked. I shrugged, "Just had a feeling." "Well," Ryuk started, "It was gonna be you."


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As you may tell, updates will probably be hard to come by, I blame school. Sorry guys, but sadly school comes first. I have to pick up my Geometry grade at the moment. Well, I hope you like this chapter, I wrote it during advisory.

LIGHT'S POV

To think… the guy I've hated since pre-k is now sleeping on my bed. L hadn't woken pu that morning so I just stayed home today. I could use a few days off anyway. My computer chair was soft and comfortable so I closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep. Sure, I knew Machi was L's best friend, but I didn't think she'd actually kill herself to save him. She had a Death Note all this time… did L know? Did he even know what a Death Note was? I opened my eyes and looked over at the sleeping idiot. Was I really going to kill him? Why would I do that? Yeah, he gets on my nerves, but he hasn't committed a crime.

His dark-rimmed eyes opened but he just stared at the wall.

After several minutes of pure silence he asked, "Where are we?"

"My house," I answered.

He sat up keeping his gaze to the floor and asked, "How long have I been out of it?" His voice was barely over a whisper.

"About 22 hours, nearly a day," I muttered back. He just nodded and it was quiet between us. I just sat in my chair and started typing our project report for school. He didn't move for the entire hour.

"Light?" he finally choked. His eyes were red. Had he been crying silently this whole time?!

"Yes, L?" I tried to make it seem like I didn't care but I could tell my eyes gave me away.

"I'm.. um, I'm going to my apartment," he murmured standing up. He walked over to my bedroom door and was about to leave.

"Your apartment? Not your home?" I finally asked. He paused.

"I haven't had a home in a long time Light," he whispered and left.

L'S POV

I let myself out of Light's house and trudged down the street to my apartment. My car was at the hospital still, wasn't it? I wouldn't be going to retrieve it any time soon. After I walked several blocks I was at my apartment building. I turned and looked across the street. Machi's favourite ice cream shop. I walked across and ordered a raspberry smoothie. I hated raspberries. As I waited for my drink the kind old woman behind the desk smiled at me.

"Where's your little green-haired friend. Are you taking this to her?" she asked. I tilted my head down.

"She got hit by a truck, she passed away yesterday," I said surprising myself by how strong my own voice was. The lady's eyes wide-eyed and she moved silently to get my smoothie. She was back the next second and handed it to me.

"Free of charge," she said softly and gave me an apologetic smile. I tried to return it but my facial muscles wouldn't work. I just nodded and walked to my apartment building. My lonely apartment building.

I sucked on the straw and met the slightly bitter taste. I could grow to like raspberries, for Machi-chan's sake. I checked the message machine… and was very surprised.

"L, this is Light Yagami," he paused, "I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow, October 28th, call me back when you get this."

I stood there wide-eyed for two reason: One, he actually wanted to come over, I'm sure he would have wanted to go to his house next for the project. And two, tomorrow was the 28th… that meant this Friday, the 31st was Halloween … and also my birthday. I set the half finished smoothie on the table and slumped down onto my bed. I sighed and curled up under my black comforter and passed out immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

I woking up to a blaring alarm clock. Groaning, I got up and threw the hunk of metal against the wall. Suddenly I could see machi's pale figure. Her green hair matted against her face with blood. I shivered and ran to the bathroom. She had looked so helpless, so ... deathly. I was hit with another wave of nasea that I couldn't control and threw up. "Machi-chan..." I mumble. She was gone... I would never see her again.

Shakily standing up I walked over to the phone. I called into the school letting them know I wouldn't be going in today and fell back down in a heap on my bed. With unexplained exhaustion I hit the answering machine again listening to Light's old message.

"L, this is Light Yagami, I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow, October 28th, call me back when you get this."

I grabbed the phone and dailed his number. I wouldn't cancel, I couldn't.

"Yagami resedence," said an elderly woman's voice.

"Ah, yes, may I speak to Light please?" I said.

"Hold one moment."

I could hear the woman calling for Light to come down stairs. After some fuzzy reception I finally heard, "Hello?"

"Light, it's L, are you still coming over today?" I asked. I couldn't help but winced as I heard my own needy voice.

"Yeah, hey, are you okay? Do you need me to pick anything up on the way?" he asked. The concern in his voice surprised me.

"Um... hold on," I muttered. I got up and walked to the fridge. Absolutely bare. "Erm, well, I'm kinda out of food, so if you want to eat just pick up whatever you want," I said. "Alright see you in 30 minutes," he yawned before clicking off the phone. Was he not going to school today either?

I picked up the place yet again, throwing away the old raspberry shake. I just laid on the floor staring at the ceiling 'til I heard a quiet knock. Slowly, I got up and went to the door. After I opened it Light came in struggling with several bags of graceries.

"Um... thanks?" I said. "Don't mention it," Light said gasping. He dropped the bags on my kitchen floor and tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Jeez, what happened?" I asked.

"Had to... get groceries...here on time," he panted. His backpack was on the floor as well. I could see clothes through the mesh material.

"Hey, I can see you brought clothes, Go take a shower," I muttered throwing his bag to him.

"Eh, hey can I stay over, I just really need to get away from my family," he said.

"Yeah, sure," I watched him go into the bathroom as I started to put away groceries. Was he just being nice becouse Machi died? ... Probably. I quirked an eyebrow at the 36-pack of ramen. Sure, the stuff was good, but I didn't need this much. Then I spotted it. The heavenly goodness knwon as strawberry cake. My eyes widened at the size of it. I grabbed a fork and began devouring it. I only stopped when Light opened the door.

"Lawliet!" he shouted. I stopped chewing and made a face at him, "Mm?"

"That was for your birthday you... you... panda!"

"....what?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, "Did you just call me a panda?" Light's face went up in flames.

"Ah- um- did you need anything I didn't get at the grocery store?" he muttered quickly changing the subject.

"No," I smirked, "You seem to have gotten everything." Ah, Light, always keeping things interesting.


End file.
